


Catch Me-I Dare You

by frosty600



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Hannibal Lecter, Alpha/Omega, And he's not Hannibal's biggest fan right now, Archaic Practices, Because of Heat, Bitter/Hurting Will Graham, Blood, Character Death, Dubious Consent, He helps Himself, M/M, Mating, Mild Gore, Omega Verse, Omega Will Graham, Outdoor Sex, Will Graham Doesn't Need Help, Will Graham hijacked the chapter, Working out of issues, alpha/omega sex, and because Will doesn't want to be mated, induced heat, perhaps some gore, slick, sorry folks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:42:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27019744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frosty600/pseuds/frosty600
Summary: For his mental health Will is forced into an archaic practice that refuses to be voted out of practice completely. There will be a hunt and the bitter omega can do nothing but go with it. But Will Graham is far from a helpless omega easily brought to heel.And when Hannibal, his one time friend and betrayer throws his metaphorical hat in the ring... Well, Will did promise a reckoning and there was a reason, he'd been on suppressants all these years.An alpha could chase him, catch him, if they dared.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 54
Kudos: 284





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HigherMagic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HigherMagic/gifts).



> Ok, so I didn't think I'd write any more for Hannigram, but these two boys have gotten under my skin and have kept prodding at my muse until I caved and started on this that was supposed to be a one-shot, but will now I think be a two-shot. We'll see how we go. 
> 
> Also this is for @HigherMagic who feeds me daily with twitter prompts yeeted out onto the bird app. When this idea poked at the muse well, I jut thought it'd be something you'd like <3
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Hannibal

**CHAPTER 1**

“I suppose you intend to blame me for this turn of events as well,” Hannibal’s voice came soft and smooth and yet it sliced through the air between them. The omega’s back tensing and hands clenching involuntarily over the soft padded arms over the chair he’d come to see as his own during the many hours he’d spent in this space.

Will fought the urge to bare his small omega fangs at the alpha, his nostrils flared as he breathed out a heavy breath through his nose, “Blame is such a heavy word,” he retorted carefully, before he sighed, posture relaxing ever so slightly in the chair as he forced himself to release some of the tension that had rapidly built, needing to keep control of himself. He couldn’t afford to not have control of himself.

The alpha he’d thought he could trust no longer a safe harbor for him to relax in and simply allow himself to be in the judgement free zone that he’d thought it to be, “No, as much as I’d like too. I can’t blame you for this. My number was always going to come due. Framing me for your murders, merely gave them the nudge they needed to pull it,” he gritted his teeth as he recalled the patronizing female official that had informed him of the ruling – for the benefit of his heath of course – never mind what his opinion on the matter was. How many times he’d told them to stuff it or sent their ‘well intentioned’ busybody letters back unopened or using them for fuel for his fireplace.

“Mating can only be stabilizing for the poor fragile omega,” he sneered, conveying the well-intentioned government officials meaning in far fewer words. The beta woman’s word’s and patronizing smile had grated against him, like so many blunted and worn knives against his skin.

It had made him want to lunge across the table separating them and tear out her throat with his teeth. He’d imagined it all so clearly. The coil and sweet release of his muscles as he sprang across the table, such a flimsy barrier. So easily crossed. Her startled cry, that pitched higher in fear as he bore her to the ground. The give of the tender flesh of her throat and warm coppery taste of her blood as it coated his tongue and slid hot and thick down his throat, and coated his chin, dribbling warmly but rapidly cooling down his neck.

The dull sharpness of her nails as she’d try to claw at him as the life fled from her, gushing out of her and down his throat, coating his skin. The sound of the door flying open as Jack barreled into the room to pull him off.

He’d blinked and the moment passed. Her cheery smile all teeth, bleached a shiny white. She’d left with a parting comment full of patronizing optimism for his future with a good doting alpha. Leaving him with a looming date that left a bitter taste in his mouth, a sickening counterpart to the lingering sweet phantom copper-i-ness of her blood that clung to his small ‘harmless’ fangs. He pressed his tongue to his fangs hoping to sooth ache the phantom taste of warm cooper had left behind. A deep dark part of himself that was closer to the surface now than he’d ever wanted it to be, ached for taste to be real, thick and rich. Quenching the sudden dryness of his throat.

He’d been glad to get out of there and back home. Where he’d been able to sooth himself with the easy affection of his dogs and a few fingers of whiskey.

“There are many words I would use to describe you, Will,” Hannibal smiled with his eyes, the deep maroon of his irises fond as Will’s far off gaze jerked back to him, frustrated blue orbs almost meeting his before darting away and coming to rest over his shoulder. The alpha’s lips pursed slightly. Missing the days when Will had easily met his eyes and smiled. He’d worked hard for that seldom given privilege and now catching those elusive blues was near impossible again, “Fragile, isn’t one of them.”

Will snorted, eyes rolling, “No fragile little teacups here.”

“No,” Hannibal agreed, another fond smile creasing his eyes. Hannibal wet his lips, Will’s eyes catching the quick pink of his tongue as it slid over his lips before disappearing from sight again, before returning to the safety of looking at a point over the older mans shoulder, “Many consider the practice archaic in these times. It wouldn’t be unnatural to feel resentment of the ruling made by the Omega Council.”

“Omega Council,” Will sneered body tensing again at the mere mention of that body of self intitled asses, “There isn’t a single omega on that Council.”

“No, but it’s purpose is to see to the welfare of omegas. As misguided as their directives can feel at times. They do strive for the betterment of omegas in… precarious situations.”

Will’s upper lip curled back, bearing his small fangs. His hands tightening over the arms of the chair, rounded, neatly clipped nails digging into the upholstery as his knuckles bled white, “Like one accused of the murders attributed to a copycat and the Chesapeake Ripper?”

The words slipped from between his lips cuttingly, voice almost cracking with the heavy feeling of betrayal and hurt that was his constant companion these days. The omega glad when it didn’t. The last thing he needed was for the alpha to know just how deeply he still hurt over what he’d done. How the alpha had toyed with him. Had happily let him believe he was going mad all whilst claiming to be his friend and anchor in the ever-growing storm.

Silence met his accusing statement, calm maroon depths meeting flashing seething blue. The older male’s head tilting slightly as he observed the omega seated across from him. The alpha letting the accusation wash over him, silently revealing in the memory of Will’s admission ‘with my hands’. He shifted subtly in his chair.

Remarkable boy. He’d devour him whole. Not a piece of him left unclaimed, unmarked by lips, tongue, hands and seed. He just had to convince the omega across from him that injuries dealt to each other aside. They were perfect for each other. Each other’s only equals. And the very thought of another alpha touching let alone seeing the omega bare. Smelling his heat. Tasting his slick. He gritted his teeth against the ach building in his fangs.

The urge to claim the omega before another could was strong, but not insurmountable. Hannibal was not a slave to his alphan nature. Even when the morsel in front of him was all so tempting and smelt so sweet to his nose. All the more so when heightened by rage and pain. With the desire to hurt him. How he revealed in that knowledge. How he ached for the omega to act on it. To let loose his composure and unleash his wrath upon him. To then be soothed and gentled by his alpha. For forgiveness to then be had.

For as much as he adored the fire in his boy. He missed their gentle moments filled with sweet awkward smiles and laughter that left the omega blinking in surprise at the sound, unused to the sound coming from him, before smiling once more. Hannibal ached to be gifted those moments again. Moments now denied him and, in their place, only guarded wary glares and sneers that ranged from derisive to enraged, met his smiles. If only he’d realized how much he’d miss those moments once they were gone.

He would have chosen a different path for them. A different becoming for his Will. Alas, he was a fool who knew himself too well and yet not well enough. Not enough to realize that in his heavy-handed maneuvering of the pieces on the board and need for Will’s understanding, that he was shattering something precious. Something he’d sorely miss.

Will sighed, forcing himself to loosen his hold on the arms of the chair, “It’s not the Hunt itself I resent,” he revealed, swallowing back the vulnerability he felt at baring something that was even vaguely an intimate detail. A detail that he’d revealed to no other alpha. Let alone one that had already abused his trust and friendship so spectacularly before.

Abused it to the point that he was still surprised that he’d returned to this office. To the place he’d been drugged and mishandled. Made to believe he was truly losing his mind even as he sought comfort and stability from the very man who was encouraging his tailspin.

Hannibal leaned forward, intent intrigued gaze seeking the elusive blue of the omegas, only to be denied as Will looked over his shoulder once more. The omega lost for the moment in his remarkable mind. Hands tightening over the arms of the chair again until his lightly scarred knuckles bled white.

Will blinked and inhaled deeply through his nose as he came back to the present. Back to Hannibal, the alpha smiled. His remarkable boy always came back to him.

“What it is you resent then, Will?” the alpha broke the silence.

“The lack of choice,” Will murmured, “All the alphas that will turn up to Hunt me like a rabbit in a trap. Each vying to sink fangs into my gland and knot my ass braying about pupping me,” he sneered and Hannibal had to grit his teeth against a growl at the faceless unworthy alphas that would seek to lay claim to the wonderous creature that wasn’t theirs to claim, “I’ll have a say on none of them and yet they’d want me to be honored over their interest. Such a sad omega like me. Almost past my prime.”

“Most would say you were just entering it.”

“Not according to the beta the Council sent to tell me the ‘good news’,” Will retorted. How many carefully concerned letters he’d received from the Council she’d been chosen to represent. Chosen to meet with him. No doubt to offer a less threatening spokesmen from the Omega Council boarded by know it all alphas. He’d lost count of all the ‘gentle’ nudges they given trying to get into his private life. To present ‘options’ to an omega that was no doubt struggling to attract an alpha, why else would he remain unmated. We’re here to help you Mr. Graham. He’d been content to ignore them all. He’d never found any worthy of his time and the only one he’d started to consider even tentatively as a mate was the one sitting across from him. Friend, betrayer. And it had hurt in the deepest of ways.

And how he wanted to hate him completely for giving him a taste of what it could be like to be accepted exactly as he was only for him to turn around and pull the rug out from under him and leave him feeling more alone than ever before. Leave him wanting, because he still wasn’t enough as he was. Not for anyone. No one wanted him exactly as he was. For every single person there was something about him that had to change for him to be accepted. And Hannibal. Hannibal had let him believe for one shining moment that he was fine just as he was. Accepted just as he was. Only to say just kidding. You’ve got to change for me to want you too. 

So, here he was just as alone as he was before. So alone that he was back in this office sitting across from the source of his most recent pains and tribulations just to have a parody of acceptance that he had always dreamed of one day having, even if it sat bitter inside of him.

Hannibal’s tongue darted out to wet his lips again as he eyed the frustrated omega, “Is your lack of choice the only thing you resent about the Hunt?”

Will blinked, full attention focusing on the alpha again, blue eyes narrowing. His tone defensive once more, shoulders tensing at the alpha’s prodding, that felt more and more intrusive these days, since the other shoe had dropped like a sledge hammer, “There are many things I resent about this situation Doctor Lecter,” he rolled his shoulders, loosening his tense muscles there, swallowing down a grimace as his bad shoulder – worse now for having been shot, twinged in protest of the motion.

Will shifted and then stood, walking away from the alpha, placing much needed distance between them as the next words boiled to the surface without his full consent. The words refusing to stay buried, “I always liked the idea of the Hunt.”

“The idea of being pursued relentlessly by a virile alpha is a heady one for many omegas. Just as proving their prowess to an omega and alphas alike by winning a mate in such a way is a heady one for many an alpha,” Hannibal intoned, belying his interest as he stared intently at the omega’s turned back.

Will shook his head, “Except whenever I allowed myself to think about it. The alpha was always one I’d already chosen.”

“A formality then. Or rather,” Hannibal corrected at the soft snort he received from the defensive omega, “A thing to be indulged in.”

Will shook his head again, “Oh with the right alpha I’m sure I’d delight in indulging in it. I’d want to be caught, but they’d have to earn it,” the omega paced further away, feeling uncomfortably vulnerable, fingers running lightly over the corner of Hannibal’s solid wood desk. How many times had he thought about the alpha bending him over this very desk and taking him until he was nothing more than a quivering mess of sensation? Everything forgotten but the two of them and the intimacy in the moment. Before his tentative hopes had come crashing down as the cruel knife of truth had plunged into his innards and twisted.

Hannibal shifted in his seat again, his cock uncomfortably hard against the fitted material of his suit pants. The maroon of his eyes darkening as he gazed possessively at the omega.

Will swallowed. A shiver running up his spine as he scented the appealing musk of alphan arousal. Of Lecter’s arousal. And how bitter it was that before everything he would have reveled in that scent, would have teased it out further. Would have whined for the alpha at the beginning of slick he could feel gathering in his hole in response. He turned to look at the alpha, blue eyes hard, “It would have been about trust. Knowing that even as they blanketed me, keeping me pinned as I struggled to get away, that they wouldn’t hurt me. That it’d be for the both of us,” both alpha and omega delighting in the play, the push and pull. Of claws and teeth, the intimacy of the struggle between two affectionate individuals.

The omega looked away again, arms crossing defensively across his chest as he forced himself to stop talking and away from thoughts he shouldn’t be entertaining here in this office. He’d already said to much, revealed to much of his soft already abused underbelly to the bigger predator in the room. His hands clenched about his biceps. It hurt so much that in a different time… he would have wanted to share this with Hannibal. Would have felt safe to do so and now. Now it was just another thing taken from him. Something he’d never have.

“With your permission, Will. I’d like to participate in your Hunt.”

Will’s snapped his gaze back to Hannibal, his body tense and eyes wide with surprise at the blunt for Hannibal and rather direct for Hannibal question, “What?!” he spluttered, undignifiedly in his surprise.

“Only with your permission of course,” Hannibal continued smoothly, eyes smiling fondly at the omega’s indignant expression.

“You’ve never needed it before!” Will hissed, fangs bared aggressively, and Hannibal had to force down his own instinctual response to the sight, even as his cock hardened further, demanding along with his lizard brain for the omega’s submission.

“I would hardly enter into the ring, as it where, without it, Will,” he sniffed offended and got smoothly to his feet, stepping over to his desk and closer to Will as he stated firmly, “I’m not that type of monster.”

Will grit his teeth. Omega fangs aching to rip into the alpha as he felt the phantom pain of a wide plastic tube being forced down his throat. Latex gloved hands stroking over his face, soft soothing hushing sounds coming from above him as the tube was forced deeper down his oesophagus, “No, not _that_ type of monster,” he quietly seethed.

“Are you opposed then?” Hannibal asked as he straightened a slightly crooked ornament on his desk to busy his hands. Glancing up as his question was met with stony silence that another man might find unnerving.

Hannibal let the silence between them build as Will stared at him, chest rising deeply a few times as the omega breathed deeply.

Will licked his lips to wet them and frowned darkly. The question ringing alarmingly in his ears and an incredulous hysterical laugh building and lodging in his throat. He swallowed past it, finding his voice after a moment, “You’ve proved yourself a good hunter,” he finally broke his prolonged silence, “And provider,” he allowed with reluctance, before he narrowed his eyes at the alpha. His throat tightening again. The phantom ach of the tube making the tightness burn unpleasantly, “But you’ve proven yourself to be sloppy and careless in your care of me.”

Hannibal twitched slightly. The insult stinging in its accuracy. He took a breath to steady himself and his thoughts, sensing that he was on increasingly unsteady ground with the omega, and yet if he stepped right. He’d obtain the chance he needed. He just needed the one. Surely one more chance wasn’t too much to ask of the omega. Of whatever fate that had thrown them onto an intersecting path to begin with.

“Regrets are not something I generally allow myself to feel,” Hannibal began carefully composing the words, “I consider them a waste of valuable time,” the omega snorted derisively, but the alpha continued on not allowing him to speak, “But, I find that I have regrets, Will. In regards to my handling of you. Things that in hindsight, I realize were mistakes. The past can’t be changed only learned from. And I can only hope that the teacup will come back together and allow me to treat it with the reverence it always deserved and shamefully did not receive.”

Will swallowed heavily, throat tightening again and the backs of his eyes burning with the threat of tears born of the emotional turmoil storming his carefully reconstructed and refortified forts, “Teacup?” he managed to croak out.

“Sometimes, I’ll throw a teacup on the floor just to watch it break,” Hannibal swallowed heavily, eyes brimming with emotion.

The sight of it making the omega’s breath catch. The depths of it threatening to pull him in as their eyes caught. Will darted his eyes away, afraid of the depths of emotion he’d find there. Or rather of getting lost in it. He couldn’t afford to get lost in the alpha, even if the urge was there to place that trust in the alpha. 

Conditioned too. The bitter voice of his conscious whispered. Conditioned to trust, to rely on, to be dependent.

“I’m always disappointed when it doesn’t come back together again.”

Will grit his teeth, “You shouldn’t break your toys then,” he all but snarled, baring his fangs at the alpha again briefly.

“I don’t consider you a toy, Will.”

Silence perforated between them. The tension in it building between them; violence simmering beneath the surface.

“No,” Will murmured, the tension between them dissipating like it’d been popped by a sharp needle, releasing the tension in the air, “Not anymore.”

“Not anymore,” Hannibal agreed.

And Will, blinked, surprised at the closest thing to an admission of what the alpha had done to Will, perhaps the only one he’d ever receive. Perhaps it was that or some lingering segment of the damage wrought on his brain by the encephalitis that had been allowed to burn unchecked for so long. Or the secret desire he’d had for the alpha that refused to be easily shaken despite the deep-seated wound that was the alpha’s betrayal. Whatever it was, it wasn’t something he was willing to fully dissect in the alpha’s office and really it didn’t matter. The words left his mouth, and he couldn’t or was unwilling to snatch them back as they floated in the air between them, ringing like the shot of a gun in the omega’s ears.

“If I were to agree to your participation, I wouldn’t go easy on you. I’d take my pound of flesh, Doctor and I’ve never been known to pull my punches.”

“I’d expect nothing less of you, dear Will,” Hannibal assured, smiling at hm that was he had that was all in his eyes. The way they creased, maroon eyes showing such fondness that Will had to look away, less he drown in it.

“I’ll think about it,” Will stated shortly.

“Thank you Will. I only ask that you give me enough notice to cancel my patients if that proves necessary.”

Will nodded in acknowledgement, before starting briskly for the door, having had more than enough now and needing space to sort out what had just happened in his head. For surely, he hadn’t come here intending to leave with a proposition from the alpha, “I’ll see myself out,” he called over his shoulder, forestalling the alpha who’d been moving to do just that. The alpha watched silently as the omega shrugged on his overly large jacket and stalked out the door perhaps as keyed up and frustrated as when he’d arrived.

But, despite its abrupt and rude, even for his Will’s, departure. Hannibal couldn’t help but smile, pleased with the outcome. It had been better than he had been hoping for since he’d heard the news of just what was being forced on his omega. A Hunt full of unworthy alpha’s salivating at the thought of mounting and mating his Will. He wouldn’t force himself on his Will in such a way, far to crass and rude.

Excitement thrummed beneath his skin like a livewire. The prospect of hunting Will as the omega described. It set his mouth to watering and his cock already uncomfortably hard to leaking. He breathed deeply, taking in the smallest hint of omega slick lingering in the air. Just enough to tease his nostrils, taunt him with the possibilities. He pressed a hand against his throbbing hardness, an attempt to sooth that ultimately failed.

How he yearned! And there was still a week before the night of the Hunt… days before he could receive any kind of answer from his Will. He pressed the heel of his hand harder against his burgeoning erection, before forcing himself to remove his hand. He refused to tug himself to a release in his office – and the act would be pale in comparison to having his Will. No, he’d wait for Will and if his omega decided against allowing his participation in the Hunt. He would fall back to his original plan.

The one that had formulated the moment he’d learned what had happened. He would abscond with Will far beyond the reach of the American Omega council and spend every waking moment making up for his mistakes and seeing to it that his omega wanted for nothing. If it came to that it’d take time he knew, but he was a patient man. He could wait for as long as it took to woo his omega and earn back his trust and affections.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... due to unforeseen events. the events being a Will Graham hijacking the chapter in it's entirety there is no longer smut in this chapter.  
> But, hopefully next chapter if both Hannibal and Will cooperate this time and not make this supposed one shot into... well a four shot instead of the three shot it's become. So keep your fingers crossed for me please.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy some unexpected plot development... more than i was planning at any rate. I'd just wanted to write a smutty one shot guys.

**CHAPTER 2**

Will stepped in through the door to his house. His house that wasn’t so much his port in the middle of the ocean anymore. Its sanctity had been tarnished by a young girl’s bloody ear in the sink and lures adorned with murdered girls remains.

He left the door open to allow in a fresh breeze and to allow his pack of seven to come and go as they pleased. The familiar sounds of them scuffling playfully and barking soothing something inside him. Allowing him to relax in the knowledge that this was home and that his furry family were safe and happy.

He kicked his mud caked waders off by the open door and made his way into the kitchen. He’d barely set the cooler he’d been carrying down onto the kitchen bench in preparation of cleaning his catch when what little relaxation he’d managed from just being alone inside his own space. As violated as it had been disappeared as his gaze caught on the phone he’d deliberately left behind on a counter.

Or rather his gaze caught on the blinking green light emitting from it, letting him know that someone or someones had tried to get ahold of him. He blew out a long-suffering breath. Of course, someone had wanted to get ahold of him. It seemed like a lot of people did theses days. It just was never anything he was interested in hearing. Though to be fair, he wasn’t really interested in listening to other people talk on a good day.

He stepped over to his phone and pressed a button before grimacing as he stared at all the notifications awaiting him. He huffed out another breath and forced himself to dial his message bank. Listening to the automated message as he put it on speaker so he could listen ‘ignore’ it as he worked. Only to grimace all the harder as an all to cheery voice came through the phones speakers, “Mr. Graham, it’s Kathy here. From the Omega Council, we just wanted to…” the message cut off as Will jabbed the delete message button.

He didn’t care what they wanted. He didn’t have to do a thing for them. Not for another day and a half. He was a free omega for another day and half. Why couldn’t they just leave him to enjoy his last days before his life inevitably changed forever. Whether he ended up with a mate or he managed to elude them all. An outcome that was statistically unlikely.

Though he couldn’t help but harbor the hope that his history would put off every prospective alpha that thought to put themselves forward, but he doubted it. He’d draw the ones that wanted a challenge, or the ones that wanted to be able to say they saved the poor damaged omega. Each as bad as each other in his opinion. He wouldn’t be sad to outmaneuver all of them. And if he couldn’t, well, he wasn’t the most placid omega during his heat.

It was one thing his father had been unabashedly proud of him for. That his omega son wouldn’t ever be taken advantage of during his heat. Wild omega blood ran strong in their line, he joked. Graham omega’s never settled for a lesser alpha. Will had appreciated the gesture from his father, who’d always struggled to bond with his son who understood and felt too much from the world around him. He’d never said as much to his father, but he’d been more worried about how he’d liked the feel of the unworthy alpha’s blood on his hands, the taste of it on his tongue then the medical issues of going on suppressants so young.

He’d gladly be on them forever if only he could forget how much the omega in him had hated that the alpha that had dared intrude on him in his sanctuary during his first heat had gotten away. Wounded but alive as local authorities intervened.

After that it had been suppressants or mating. And he’d been far to young to even consider mating and his father had all but shouted at the official that had even dared bring it up in his hearing. So suppressants to control his heat it was and Will had gladly taken them. Determined not to think about the feel of blood coating his hands or the feral seething anger at their escaped prey. For what was an unwanted unworthy alpha’s intrusion into an in heat omega’s nest, but a viper of prey? And that alpha had smelt like prey. 

From that point on he’d put all thoughts of mating and settling down away. Until Lecter had barged into his life. Making him hope for family for the first time in over a decade…

“Mr. Graham,” that same overly cheery voice came through the speaker again. Slicing obnoxiously through his darkening and self-pitying thoughts, “It’s Kathy from the Omega Council. I seem to have missed you _again,”_ her tone conveying an increasing level of irritation at his blatant dodging of her calls, “If you could give us a call. It’s really in your best interest to work with…” Will jabbed at the delete button again.

“Hi _again_ , Mr. Graham. Ka…”

Will jabbed at his phones screen again. The automated voice informing him that he’d successfully deleted all messages. He hung up as it informed him that he had no more messages, plunging the house back into blessed silence outside of the sounds of nature and that of the weathered house itself.

A soft whine came from by his feet and he looked down to see Winston sat at his feet staring up at him with concerned puppy eyes. Tongue flicking out to lick at his muzzle. Will smiled at down at him, “I’m ok boy,” he assured.

He stroked a hand through the fur on the back of Winston’s head and over the soft tuffs of his delicate ears, reassuring the loyal and newest member of his pack, “You’re a good boy. Go on,” he nudged him gently towards the open door, “Go play!” he encouraged and smiled after the dusty haired dog as he gaze a soft whuff of acknowledgement before bounding out the open door to rejoin the others; reassured that his stressed master was ok.

Will turned away from the open door and phone, determined to go back to ignoring the noisy intrusive device for the rest of the evening. He took his time gutting and cleaning the fish he’d caught that were of a size to be taken home for eating, loosing himself in the familiar motions. The sharp smooth glide of the filleting knife and the practiced smooth flick of his wrist that seamlessly removed the undesirable innards of the fish.

Once he’d cleaned and safely stored his catch, Will washed off his hands and started pulling out what he needed for his packs dinner. Pulling out fresh ingredients and putting on a pot to boil water for the rice and another for the vegetables. Before setting a pan to heat for the chicken breast he planned to feed them. He started dicing the carrots into safe sizes for his pack. The rhythm of making his dogs food from scratch was as comfortable and familiar as the gutting and cleaning of fish.

Will moving on almost autopilot as he went about his routine. Finishing the carrot and moving on to a clean board and knife to dice up the breasts of chicken. Determined as ever that even if he didn’t, his pack of strays would eat well.

In no time at all the corn, peas and carrots were set in lightly boiling water and rice in the heavily boiling pot beside it. Whilst the crudely diced chicken sizzled away in the pan under his watchful eyes. The scent of which called all seven dogs inside where they sat patiently waiting in a row, eyes fixed on their master each of them knowing and remembering the drill for dinner time. Even Buster behaved despite trembling in place with impatience.

With the food cooked and then adequately cooled. Will tossed it together, before portioning it out for his pack and setting the bowls out in their usually places. He tsked softly at Buster when he inched forward. Having been caught the small dog inched back into his place again. Will stood and backed up. Seven pairs of eyes staring at him intently as they waited for him to give them the go ahead, “Ok,” he told them, not wanting to make them wait too long and his pack surged forward in unison. Each going for their own portion specific bowl like the well-trained good boys and girls that they were.

Will walked around them, closing and locking his door, before making his way into the first floor bathroom, pointedly ignoring the sound of his phone ringing demandingly once more. There was nothing anyone could want from him that he was interested in conceding too. He didn’t have a job anymore, not really. Perhaps never again. People, even when acquitted had a hard time finding a job with a criminal record. He wasn’t even sure if he wanted it back anyway. He doubted Jack would leave him alone even if he agreed to just come back to teach… hadn’t left him alone now. Had happily thrown him back into the fray without so much as an apology for believing he was capable of murdering and butchering young girls.

He grimaced heavily. Fingers twitching at his sides. Turning his thoughts from Jack and the fishing expedition the man had happily set him on. He didn’t want to think about it. Didn’t want to deal with Jack or anyone right now – the only person he’d been able to stomach talking to even briefly was the man he was supposed to be entrapping. Luring into a confession…

He closed the bathroom door on the sound, the ringing muffled somewhat by the door. He rested his head against it. Listening to the phone ring until it stopped. He thunked the back of his ahead against the wood of the door. He honestly didn’t know what he was doing anymore. If he was entrapping Hannibal or…

Will ruthlessly shut down the train of thought as he heard his phone start to ring again. Jack then, it had to be. Only he’d keep ringing like that. He definitely wasn’t interested in speaking to the overbearing alpha, not now. Perhaps not ever again. He had bigger concerns, more personal concerns than whatever it was that Jack wanted with him.

Jack wasn’t supposed to be contacting him at the moment anyway. Not with his upcoming Hunt so close at hand. He told himself as he stepped towards the shower, not wanting to give in to the little voice that wanted/needed to be helpful, in the naïve hope that he’d be more accepted by those around him.

That little voice had gotten him into this mess. Had allowed Jack to manipulate him into what was supposed to be just one case. Even when he knew with the type of overbearing man Jack was that it wouldn’t be just the one.

And a part of him had been glad for the chance to prove himself. He’d wanted to be in the field originally. But his mind, his disorder, and his status as an omega had been bold glaring marks against him.

Will huffed irritably at himself and turned on the shower, the sound of the ringing phone drowned out by the noise of rushing water in the old pipes. He just wanted to not think for a while. A thing that proved increasingly to be an impossibility for him.

He released a heavy sigh. His mind still turning. Chewing over his future. The Hunt would come all too quickly. And he had no idea where he’d be then… well, he grimaced. He did. He’d either be mated to some unknown alpha or… he’d have more alpha blood on his hands. The only thing he was at all happy about in this situation was that an omega in heat, wasn’t blamed for their instincts. No matter how violent those instincts were.

Back before the world had gotten all civilized. Omegas in heat would often find themselves hunted by an alpha or alphas that were drawn to their ripened scent. And the omega would fight them tooth and claw. Would often tear an alpha to shreds if pressed too far by an unwanted candidate. After all, the most primal of instincts of an omega in heat was to be bred by an alpha that’d yield the strongest and heathiest pups. A weak or incompatible alpha just wouldn’t do.

These days of course, such instincts were considered an unnecessary throwback to the uncivilized world they’d left behind. A wild omega that needed to be tamed, shackled to fit in the civilized world they’d adopted as their own. But the Hunt. An archaic practice as it was… well. That’s where the brutal instinct of a wild omega would come in handy. And Will fully intended to utilize it. He just hoped his years of being on suppressants hadn’t dulled his instincts now that he’d desperately need them to survive what was to come. Wild omegas that had refused to submit had been known to die at the hands of a subduing alpha too. The odds were skewed in favor of the alpha in a fight. Their bodies built for fighting and just stronger than that of an omega.

Cynically, Will couldn’t help but wonder for a moment if that’d be a more desirable outcome for him if it came to that…

Later that night. Will sat in his living/bedroom. Zoe sitting on his feet, whilst the rest of his pack lounged in their beds scattered about the space. The glow of the fire he’d lit in the hearth warming them.

He stared into the flames, pointedly ignoring the mismatched spot in the chimney where he’d fixed the hole he’d smashed into it to save a trapped animal that hadn’t existed. He clutched a tumbler with three fingers of whiskey in it, harder. His jaw clenched as inevitably his thoughts cycled back once more to Hannibal.

He’d been trying so hard not to think of the alpha. But it seemed that the man was on his mind more often than not and had been for a long time. It was something he hadn’t minded before the ear down his gullet, before he’d been locked in a cell under the dubious care of Chilton. But now, it burned. And not the pleasant burn of whiskey as it slid smoothy down his throat. No, this burn stuck in his craw.

Made him want to punch the alpha’s face in until… until. Until, what?

He wasn’t sure. He wanted him dead, but he didn’t. He hated him, but he didn’t. And he hated that he didn’t hate him.

It would be so much easier if he just hated Hannibal. If he hated him, he could kill him, split his knuckles open on his face until they bled, reach inside of him and grip his traitorous heart and squeeze until it stopped beating. If he hated him. He could… he could put the infuriating man behind him and move on and not look back.

But everything that he’d done hurt so much because he didn’t. Hurt like he’d been physically eviscerated by the older man because he’d actually liked the alpha. Infuriatingly, still liked the alpha he’d falsely believed to be his friend. Even his best and closest friend, the only person he’d let inside his walls.

He’d certainly let no one else as close to him as he’d let Hannibal. Doctor Lecter. He was Doctor Lecter now. Not Hannibal. Never Hannibal again. Not if he could help it. He’d never allow himself to be that close to the alpha again.

He wouldn’t!

Not when he’d embarrassingly thought that perhaps the alpha had been interested in more than friendship. Had thought that their conversations had leaned towards the flirtatious on more than one occasion, but he didn’t know any more. That could have just been his burning brain, something that Hannibal had actively encouraged. He reminded himself sternly as he recalled the question the alpha had posed to him.

_With his permission. With his permission! With his permission!! With his permission!!! With his PERMISSION!!!!_

He gritted his teeth, before sighing out a heavy breath and swigging back his whiskey. Focusing on the smooth burn as it went down instead of his thoughts. Instead of Hannibal’s voice in his head, whispering his thoughts to him.

He wanted his thoughts to sound like his own voice again, but he didn’t. He didn’t want to, but he’d miss it if his thoughts sounded like his own voice again and not the ghost of the friend he thought he had.

Will stood. Zoe clambering up and wandering over to her bed as he crossed over to the whiskey bottle, sloshing a couple more fingers into the glass tumbler. He set the bottle down heavier than he intended as the phone that had been blissfully silent since he’d left the bathroom freshly washed, rang again.

He turned padding over to his phone, floorboards creaking lightly under his feet. He scowled down at the name lighting up the screen of his phone.

JACK CRAWFORD calling…

He muted the call and placed the phone on silent, before slamming the device down on the counter it’d been resting on. He picked it up and slammed it down again and again, before forcing himself to step away from it, less he throw it across the room in his anger at the alpha’s audacity of trying to call him again.

No doubt for an update that he didn’t have/Didn’t want to give. He didn’t owe Jack Crawford anything, he recalled Han… Doctor Lecter telling him once. He snorted and down his three fingers of cheap whiskey in one long gulp. He owed the _good_ doctor even less. He owed the Doctor a reckoning… one he thought he knew how he wanted to deliver. Had been so sure. And yet hadn’t been at the same time.

The doctor, he was, had been everything to Will. And he still felt good to be around, but he didn’t know if that was real or a carefully conditioned response. He wasn’t sure he cared somedays. Others he cared more than he could put into words.

He tensed as his phone vibrated heavily against the counter again. He stalked over to it and growled deep in his throat. Jack Crawford calling, _again_. How dare he! How dare he! How dare he!!! Will dropped the empty tumbler and stumbled away from the counter, body trembling lightly, a fine sheen of sweat breaking out over his skin and a hot flush spread out from his center. He growled again.

He didn’t need to look in the mirror to know that his eyes would be ringed with omega gold. His doctor prescribed weaning off of the suppressants starting to take an obvious effect. His biology already attempting to assert itself. It wouldn’t be long before pre-heat. Well, if it was a normal heat, instead of a heat brought on by, for the moment, slow monitored flushing of his system on the lead up to the Hunt.

A weight rested against his leg and he looked down to see Winston pressing against his thigh, leaning his weight against him as he sat beside him looking up at him with all the love a dog had to give. He stroked the canine’s head, “Thanks buddy,” he murmured, before tensing again as the phone vibrated demandingly once again.

He bit back the instinctual growl at the alpha’s insistence in intruding on him. _Rude._ Hannibal’s voice whispered across his thoughts, making his upper lip curl into a snarl. He glared at the phone as it vibrated slowly across the counter towards the edge. It stopped ringing only to start again, Will watched as it crept closer and closer before falling to the floor with a thunk, only to continue vibrating.

Demanding his attention.

Will snarled out another growl and turned around hands going to his hair and tugging harshly. Fighting the urge to smash the thing, the alpha, that was intruding in on his nest.

_I’d like to participate in your Hunt, Will._

Will bared his teeth aggressively at the traitorous alpha’s voice whispering in his head again. Always whispering. Never leaving him alone. Winston whined concerned and confused at what was causing his masters distress and rapid shifting of scents. Will turned and stalked across the room, before heading up the stairs, gold ringed eyes easily seeing in the darkness that consumed the unused space of the upper floor of the house.

Will entered what was supposed to be the master bedroom and headed towards one of the boxes that he’d never bothered unpacking from his move from New Orleans all those years ago. He tore open the flimsy cardboard lid, knowing what he was looking for and where it was, before pulling out a smooth wooden box.

He stared at the smooth unmarked box unblinkingly for a long moment, instincts warring with conflicting thoughts, before he nodded sharply to himself. He got up from his crouch and turned on his ankle, box tucked under his arm as he made his way back downstairs.

The alpha wanted to throw his hat in the ring. Wanted a chance to prove himself a capable alpha for him. Will would give him his shot, but he wouldn’t go quietly. He’d take his pound of flesh. And hopefully see that smug face truly surprised when he wasn’t faced with a needy meek omega desperate for a knot, any knot. But one that’d sooner see an alpha dead than be mounted by just any alpha.

They’d both see if Lecter proved as worthy as the alpha thought he was then. Will snarled at the very thought. The omega gnashing his teeth violently. The traitor alpha worthy? One couldn’t trust a traitor.

How could you rear pups with a mate you couldn’t trust? You couldn’t. A good omega killed the threat. Killed the viper that slithered into the nest.

No, the alpha would see.

Would see what he lost when he cast Will aside like he didn’t matter. He’d see Will as he was, like the alpha claimed to want. It would be the last thing the alpha would see before he smashed his face in and tore out his throat with his fangs.

Then he’d know just what he’d given up when he’d killed their pup. Their Abigail. He’d learn it was a mistake for a viper to tangle with a mongoose.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the wait guys!!! I've had computer issues. truth be told I'm still having computer issues. My laptop is at the repair mans and I'm boring a computer from a friend. Who has had the heart to take pity on me. So thank you friendo you are much appreciated! 
> 
> And I really wanted to get to the smut in this chapter, but well, it was getting out of control length wise that I just felt the need to split it. as it is it's 14ish pages long. But next chapter for sure. their shall be smexy good times!

**CHAPTER 3**

Hannibal frowned mildly in irritation as he turned off the stove as a knock came from his front door, who could be calling on him so early. It was hardly polite to disturb someone before they had a chance to eat breakfast.

But perhaps it was Will. He’d done so before when he’d needed him. Perhaps the omega was in need and reaching out.

The very thought had the alpha hastening his step and smoothing his hand through his hair in an attempt to be somewhat presentable. He tightened the sash of his deep blue robe, before opening the door. His expression falling minutely at the stranger on his doorstep. A postman, by the looks of him.

“You, Doctor Hannibal Lecter?” the man asked gruffly.

Hannibal tilted his head slightly at the tone, lips pursing in displeasure ever so slightly, before he gave the man a short nod, “Yes.”

“Package for you,” the man told him tersely, before holding out a clipboard with a pen attached to it with an old string that had once been white but was now stained with age and who knows what else.

Hannibal barely refrained from crinkling his nose in distaste as he glanced down at the thing that had been thrust out at him by an increasingly obnoxious pig, before glancing back up at him, lips still thinned out in a minute display of the displeasure he was feeling, “I wasn’t expecting a package,” he stated.

The man blew out a breath, evidently irritated, “Expecting it or not you got a package. So, if you could just sign for it…” he prompted, thrusting the clipboard and pen out at him again.

Hannibal was completely still for a moment, swallowing down his irritation at the man before allowing himself to speak, “Of course,” he murmured and accepted the clipboard and pen from the man. He swept his gaze over the manifest clipped to the top of the board, before condescending to pick up the pen and scrawl his signature on the line indicated. He handed it back and got a box shoved at him.

_Rude_.

He breathed out, “You don’t have a business card I could have, perchance?”

The man snorted, “Do I look like I have a business card?” he shook his head as Hannibal’s hands tightened around the box he was now holding, “Enjoy your package, sir,” the deliveryman called over his shoulder as he started away. Heading to his van that was parked by the curb outside Hannibal’s house.

Hannibal watched him pull away from the curb and drive off down the street before stepping back and closing his front door once more. He stepped back through his entry way. Setting the box down so that it was out of the way.

It could wait until after breakfast. A decision he’d regret when he picked up the box again sometime later after he’d cleared the breakfast dishes away and had gotten dressed for the day and could then devote a few minutes to the contents of his unexpected package.

He picked up a scalpel from his desk in his home office using it to neatly slice through the packing tape that had been used to secure the cardboard box closed. He reached inside and pulled out a small smooth dark brown box. He peered at it curiously, bringing it closer to his face and breathed in deeply.

And blinked, heart beating oddly in his chest for a moment as he caught a familiar scent lingering over the lacquer.

_Will._

He smoothed his hands over the surface of the box. After days of radio silence. Of waiting and making plans for just in case. Growing more certain as each day past that the omega’s answer was ‘no’.

He slid open the lid and his gaze landed on the crookedly folded white cloth inside. The embroidered initials W.G in the right corner. Hannibal swallowed, fingers touching the cloth tentatively, reverently for a moment. Recognizing it for the gift it was. It was a cloth, given to omega’s once they’d presented as such. One they’d give to an alpha when they’d accepted a proposal. Usually it was an acceptance to court.

Hannibal smiled bringing the cheap cloth that had been chosen for Will’s to his face and breathing deeply of the omegas scent. The omega having no doubt rubbed it against the scent gland in his throat before packaging it to be scent.

Will had said ‘yes’.

Hannibal grinned and then chuckled as he stood a spring in his step. He now had much to organize; his beautiful petty boy had left him just enough time for him to politely rearrange his patients for the next week.

Perhaps he should take longer. The omega, from what he’d gleaned from his medical records hadn’t had a heat since his first. Having been prescribed suppressants for some unspecified medical reason. There was no telling how hard his heat would hit and for how long.

Three. He’d take three just to be safe and he could adjust from there if necessary. It’d be nice to spend time with the omega too post mating. Helping him settle and adjust to a life shared… something he’d have to adjust too as well. An adjustment he was happy to make for Will. And Will, if not straight away would see that he just wanted the best for him. Though he must have some idea to have accepted his participation.

Even with his little punishment. Of making him wait on tender hooks for his decision, perhaps even in the hopes of making him scramble to get ready. It of course would take more than that. The alpha was already more than half prepared for the Hunt. The alpha firmly believing in preparing for all possible outcomes.

He took another deep self-indulgent breath from the cloth Will had gifted to him, before he folded with more care than Will had seen fit to, pulling out the pocket square he replaced it with Will’s cloth.

Wishing to carry the scent with him for as long as possible. He stepped over to his desk placing the no longer needed pocket square down and sat down. He had a lot of calls to make now this morning. And a few patients he would still actually have to see in accordance too his own policies. Even if the last thing he wanted to do was listen to his patients.

Luckily his day today wasn’t a full one. Even if the few he did have to see wouldn’t benefit from his full attention. But it couldn’t it be helped. It wasn’t everyday your only equal consented to allow your suit.

Even if the circumstances where hardly conventional. In any case it could be said that their entire courtship hadn’t been conventional.

***O*O*O***

Will sat hunched over and tense in the waiting room of the omega clinic the Council had booked him into on his behalf for his second and final appointment before the Hunt. His leg jogging up and down beyond his control as he stewed in a miserable pit of anxiety all of his own making.

He couldn’t believe he’d sent that box and its contents to Hannibal. And he couldn’t take it back. Couldn’t unsend it. Hannibal would be participating in his Hunt – with his blessing. _Fuck!_ He ran his hands through his mess of curly hair.

What had he been thinking? He could end up mated to Hannibal Lecter! The answer to that was of course, he’d been thinking with raging omega hormones brought on by stress and the weaning of the suppressants from his system.

And now that those hormones had calmed – he was left with the consequences. And the possibility of being mated to a man who’d happily torn his world to shreds. His leg jogged up and down harder. Eyes glancing to the loudly ticking clock. The alpha would have received it by now. He didn’t even want to think of how smug the alpha must have been when he’d realized just what it was he’d been sent.

That pleased little smile that creased the alpha’s eyes and warmed them. Will scowled. He didn’t want to think about the alpha’s smile. Pleased or otherwise. He wished that damn box had gotten lost when the FBI had combed through his house with the finesse of rampaging bull looking for evidence of more murdered girls.

Instead it was in the hands of The Chesapeake Ripper. At this time tomorrow he could very well be mated to the Chesapeake Ripper.

If things didn’t go the way he wanted… he could be stuck forever intertwined with the alpha he swore to never trust again.

His reckoning could end in one big anti-climax. He grimaced at the irony, considering that he could well be coming all over the alpha’s knotted cock. He breathed out heavily and scowled through his nose at the fissure of heat that sparked in him.

God, what if he couldn’t fight him? What if he caught one whiff of Lecter’s scent during his heat and just presented for him!

The thought chilled him. He shook his head at himself. No, that wouldn’t happen. The omega was angry at the alpha. There was no way that he’d just roll over on an instinctual need for an alpha with compatible pheromones.

Not when his lizard brain was as pissed as it was. No, he’d fight. It would just be a matter of if he won the fight that would take place between them or if he lost. Will resolutely nodded to himself. Determinedly ignoring the fissure of heat that shot straight to his womb and cock simultaneously at the thought of Lecter being able to make him submit. Of being forced to bend to a strong alpha. Of being forced to bend to Hannibal.

Will scowled, the alpha had forced him to bend if he hadn’t outright broken him enough for a lifetime. He couldn’t trust the alpha to take care of him. He couldn’t trust the alpha wouldn’t break him just to see what would happen out of a fit of boredom induced curiosity. Whatever feelings of regret the man claimed to have aside. 

He absolutely did not want to bend to that man anymore. Will clutched at the fresh wave of anger, holding onto it tightly as he rubbed his sweaty palms off on the tops of his jean clad thighs. The scent of nerves must still be clinging to him though because after calling on him the first thing the nurse that was to tend to him was.

“There’s no need to be nervous. I’m a deft hand with a needle,” he winked cheerily, “You’ll barely feel it.”

Will resisted the urge to snap at him but couldn’t stop the scowl before it darkened his brow as he nodded.

“If you’ll follow me,” the nurse told him, friendly demeanor firmly in place, before leading him through the waiting area and into a private room, “If you could take a seat,” he gestured to a chair meant for patients, “And remove your shirt.”

Will silently removed his shirt, shrugging it off and sat on an uncomfortable chair in his singlet. He set his flannel shirt in his lap, hands clenching in it as he tuned out the nurse who was jabbering away at him. Taking his time getting himself ready. Finally, there was a tearing sound as the nurse unwrapped an alcohol swab, swiping the omega’s arm with it before prepping the needle that’d flush the last remnants of the suppressants from his system in a next few hours.

He grimaced slightly as he was jabbed with the needle and the plunger was depressed. The beta nurse not as deft with a needle as he’d claimed. Or Will was too tense to benefit from the nurses expertise. The beta removed the needle and pressed a cotton ball to the area, “Hold that,” he requested, taking his hand away the moment Will complied.

“I encourage you to call us if you have any concerns about the symptoms, you’re experiencing Mr. Graham. I can’t stress enough that you will be in a heightened state of distress and all of it is quite normal,” he reiterated what he’d been saying before, “Try to keep your fluids up and eat light foods, but plenty of it. You’ll need the energy to sustain yourself…”

“I know,” Will cut him off, shifting irritably as he slid his oversized flannel shirt back on over his shoulders and doing up the buttons. Just wanting to get out of here now.

The nurse’s lips pursed, nostrils flaring in irritation, “You haven’t experienced a heat since your first Mr. Graham. It’s liable to be overwhelming for you,” he sighed at the look full of irritation the omega gave him, “Well, I suppose the alpha that claims you will see you well settled and cared for through the worst of it.”

Will grit his teeth temper flaring and stood, glowering darkly into the space just past the nurse’s shoulder, fingers clenching into white knuckle fists at his sides as he fought down the urge to outright snarl, “Are we done?”

“Yes, we’re done,” the nurse had no sooner finished speaking than Will was striding past him, swiftly disappearing out of closeted off room. The beta nurse shook his head to himself. Omega’s they were always so techy when coming off suppressants.

Especially those who’d been on them for a long time.

***O*O*O***

Will escaped out of the building into what little remained of the day. The evening would soon be upon them.

And before the night was over, in one way or another Will’s life would inevitably be changed once more.

He scowled. He was so sick of changes outside of his control. He twisted the key in the ignition. He only had a few hours before he was all omega instinct once more. Something he could almost welcome for the fierce confidence his lizard brain possessed when guided by pure instinct. He’d just have to trust in it.

In himself, to protect himself. It was just too bad that he’d never been the best at protect himself from others. Or even from himself. In some ways, he’d been his own worst enemy with his empathy disorder leaving him exposed like a raw nerve to the intentions, emotions and desires of everyone around him.

He hadn’t always had forts. They’d come later. A necessity for his already damaged and rejected psyche.

A lifetime of being rejected and ridiculed and then along came Hannibal… he slammed his hands against the steering wheel.

Yes… along came Hannibal to slither past all his defenses with the offer of friendship and acceptance only to tear him down from the inside and attempt to rebuild him into something else. Something not new. Not exactly but something different to what he’d wanted to be. To what he’d always strived to be.

Nourishing the impulses, he’d buried with dogs and layers of frumpy flannel and glasses. Impulses that thrived in the darkness Jack had buried him in day after day. That Hannibal had teased closer and closer to the surface with little resistance from Will. Will, who’d wanted so badly to be accepted that he’d let the man close to him despite the small warning bells that had cropped up on more than one occasion. He’d wanted so desperately for Hannibal to be a real connection. Not someone else attempting to use him for personal gain.

Will slammed his hands against the steering wheel again. The pain stinging against his palms from the impact.

How he wished that he could simply hate Hannibal Lecter, but it was impossible. Because despite how angry he was. He could also understand. How could he not? Hannibal wanted a friend. A connection with someone who knew all of him and accepted all of him. How could he not understand a concept he was so intimately familiar with.

And perhaps Hannibal had thought he’d had no other choice in somethings, but… it didn’t mean Will could just forgive him.

Not for the encephalitis and not for Abigail. Those two choices… they hadn’t been chosen out of necessity. Letting his brain burn and leading him to believe he was going insane – that had been curiosity. A cruel curiosity of a bored mind. And not just killing Abigail but choosing to shove her ear down his throat.

Making him believe he’d not just killed her but ate her? Just plain cruel? No there had to be more to it than that… or maybe not. He didn’t know. Couldn’t fathom the rhyme or reason behind the choice except to inflict a deep pain.

To make an omega believe that they’d killed a girl that the other party had actively encouraged him to see as a daughter. As their daughter.

Devastatingly cruel.

His hands clenched around the wheel, knuckles bleeding white. Making the tiny scars on them stand out starkly against his skin.

Unforgivably cruel. 

It was a memory that’d forever haunt him. Even now knowing that he hadn’t. it was a wound that had had time to fester before being excised and left to scar messily.

No, Hannibal would not survive the night. The poorly scarred wound left in Abigail’s absence wouldn’t allow it. The omega would see the alpha dead or die in the attempt. For he wouldn’t see himself bound to such an alpha either.

Not to the alpha that had slaughtered their daughter. He’d slaughter the alpha in turn. And leave his corpse to rot in the sun for the wolves and the rats. Until only maggots and worms had a use for what little would be left of his traitorous flesh.

Will loosened his hold on the wheel, rolling his shoulders, ignoring the twinge of protest from his bad one, before pulling away from the curb and joining the flow of traffic. The omega headed back out of town.

***O*O*O***

Will shivered as a hot flush hit him, making him feel simultaneously too hot and too cold all at once… he zipped his black hoodie up higher and took a moment to hold himself. The beginnings of an uncomfortable deep-seated tingle that’d only get worse. And would continue to get worse as the night wore on…

God, he didn’t even know how long this heat would last. It’d been so long since he’d had one. He could be running on instinct and adrenaline for days. Heats could last up to a week… how had he not thought of that before?!

Council bastards. No wonder they were so certain he’d come out the other side of their mandated Hunt shackled with a mate.

He sucked in a breath and let it out slowly, before he squatted down to his pack that had remained close. His pheromones and his increasing discomfort raising their protective instincts. He doted attention on each of them in turn. Wishing that he could stay and curl up here in his nest. But he couldn’t.

“You guys are gonna be alright,” he assured them, speaking allowed to assure himself more than them, “Alana’s agreed to look after you whilst I’m… away,” his mouth twisted. It had been an awkward conversation. But he’d had no one else to ask, despite the resentment he’d felt throughout it, he could practically feel how good she thought this whole thing would end up being for him it had been so strong in her tone.

He wondered if she knew Hannibal wanted to be one of the alpha’s hunting him? He shook the thought away.

It didn’t matter. Alana had made her stance on her thoughts of him unmistakably clear, and it wasn’t his problem.

He forced himself to stand and make his way out of his house, locking it up behind him. He shivered against the breeze that felt both refreshing and too cool against his flushed skin. He wouldn’t be able to handle the jacket for too long.

But that was fine. It like the rest of his shrewdly chosen clothes had a purpose beyond being dark enough to make it more difficult to distinguish him from the darkness of the night. He hid his keys under a rock. Not wanting to lose them. Keeping track of his personal items would be near impossible when his heat fully struck.

Will turned and started down the steps. His steps measured as he counted his breathes as they misted the air in front of him. He was as prepared as an anxious overthinker could be, and yet he still felt like a lamb trudging towards the gaping and bloody maw of a lion. A sacrifice to sooth the minds of the masses.

He trudged on, heading towards the woods surrounding his property. The tall trees framed ominously by the darkening sky. The setting sun, just peeking over the tops of the highest branches. The deep shade of orange and a red that reminded him of freshly spilled blood increasing the ominous effect.

It’d feel like an omen if Will was a suspicious sort… who was he kidding. It definitely felt like an omen. A bad one.

Was he surprised?

No.

Would he thumb his nose at it and solider on?

Yes.

What other choice did he have?

Roll over and let an alpha. He twitched. Let Hannibal because of course it’d end up being Hannibal. The alpha wouldn’t have it any other way. And let Hannibal have his way with him?

Unacceptable.

Will stepped between the first trees lining his property. Moving swiftly and silently through them, listening to the familiar creaking sway of the branches above him and the equally familiar sounds of the forest. Will was a good fisherman and a man at home in the woods. And no one knew these woods as well as he did.

He planned to play to his advantages.

This was his opening play. The home advantage was his. He just needed to put more distance between himself and his boat in the water.

Its sanctity had been tarnished enough. He wouldn’t stand for another alpha. Any alpha to stain it further.

***O*O*O***

Will huffed softly, a whine of discomfort catching in his throat. He was so warm. Burning up from the inside out. He’d shed his jacket miles back now. The cool breeze whispering through the trees as much a relief as a torment to his flushed and sensitive skin.

He needed to get somewhere safe. Somewhere he could bed down and ride out his heat. It was becoming a struggle to remember why he was even out here and not safely tucked away in his nest, surrounded by the comfort of soft blankets and pillows and his pack.

The familiar nightly chorus of the woods shifted, and Will’s hackles rose. The sudden quiet loudly announcing a predator. The deafening snap of a twig under a heavily booted foot announcing it for a 10-mile radius at least. 

Will snarled as he whirled, golden ringed eyes scanning the night, trying to pinpoint the nearby predator.

He sniffed at the area, his heightened senses picking up the pungent musk of an unknown alpha’s pheromones. He backed up. Steps careful. Silent. His dark clothes helping him blend in with the dark shadows cast by the trees.

He hunkered down in a brush. It wouldn’t conceal him for long, his own pheromones that were no doubt saturating that air with increasing potency would see to that. But not being able to see him would make the alpha pause.

And ideally, a brief pause was all he’d need.

Moments past, and Will waited, forcing his overheated uncomfortable body to remain perfectly still. Swallowing down a whine that was building in his chest and trying to rise up into his throat as his body – _demanded_.

And his instincts to find safety snarled at the encroaching threat.

The alpha stepped past trees, shoes crunching over the underbrush. Not an alpha familiar with the woods.

The alpha took a few more steps and paused, scenting the air. Scenting Will as he knew that the alpha would.

“You smell good, omega,” the alpha purred and Will grimaced as slick pooled in his hole in an instinctive bodily response to an alpha’s deep rumbling purr, “Come out and I’ll take real good care of you.”

Will snarled lowly, muscles coiling.

“Don’t be like that,” the alpha cooed, all superior condescension, “It’ll feel real good, ease that ach your feeling real nice.”

Will sprang from his spot and the alpha whirled in surprise. Not having been expecting an attack from the omega.

They collided with a snarl. Followed by an omegan whimper and then a howl of pain that was abruptly cut short…

***O*O*O***

Hannibal looked up from where he was crouched at the sound of a pained howl. One that abruptly died.

He felt a shiver of anticipation run along his spine. He looked down at the jacket he’d tracked down. His omega, throwing him off the scent. He wasn’t too far behind… but apparently others where closer. He stood from his crouch, brought the jacket up to his nose, inhaling the sweet scent of his omega’s in heat pheromones. The taste tantalizingly sweet to his nose, saliva pooling in his mouth, arousal stirring.

He dropped the jacket back to the ground and continued on, stalking through the trees at a quick clip as he tracked the wayward omega by scent and instinct honed from previous hunts through the woods.

***O*O*O***

Will pressed a balancing hand against the truck of the tree he managed to climb with more difficulty than he liked. Nails dug painfully into the bark as he peered down below him, waiting. Another alpha was closing in.

His now bare chest, rose and fell heavily, his breathes leaving him with a quiet hiss between clenched aching teeth as he made a conscious effort to be quiet. His nose throbbing in conjunction with his eye. A blow from the previous alpha before he’d completely downed him.

The air felt torturous on his nipples, puckered from the cold air, every soft breeze sending a rush of sensation zinging through him, but no relief. Only an increasingly demanding ach for a firmer touch; a warmer touch… He swallowed down a whimper. He felt to hot and to cold, slick making the comfortable slacks he’d donned stick to him uncomfortably.

Beneath him, he heard the soft crunch over the underbrush as the second alpha that had caught wind of him, closed in. Will’s upper lip curled up in a sneer as the alpha moved closer and closer to his tree.

His fingers flexed against the rough bark of the tree trunk. The pain of it digging into his skin a welcome distraction from the heat burning beneath his skin that was threatening to consume him whole.

He allowed the whine that had been building in his throat, to spill past his lips, eyes fixed on the alpha below as he paused at the soft sound. Head starting to angle up… Will pushed away from the trunk of the tree and let himself fall from the branch just as the alpha caught sight of him. A mere moment before Will was on him, fangs and claws rending the unworthy flesh that had sought to claim him.

With the advantage of surprise on his side, Will easily bore the alpha to the ground, mouth hot and coppery with the thick life blood flowing from the open wound he’d torn into the alpha’s vulnerable throat. The instinct driven omega having immediately gone for the exposed vulnerability. The wild omega instinctual response far more honed than his first more panicked burst of violence against the intruding alpha.

Will slowly straightened from the still body of the alpha, chin painted thickly with blood that dripped freely down his throat and onto his chest s it rose and fell with deep steady breathes. Omega gold eyes wide and feral as he pricked his ears, listening to the quiet sounds of the woods, whilst scanning the shadowed darkness for anything that didn’t belong. Satisfied that he was alone, he let out another pained needy whimper.

His body near to screaming at him with need. A mix of instincts warring inside him. The overwhelming need to find safety conflicting with the desire for an alpha, to fill him to the brim with a knot and make him heavy with seed. And now that he was covered in the blood of an unworthy alpha. There was the need to clean himself of it. To be rid of any trace of the unworthy alpha from his person.

He started away. Heading deeper into the woods. A stream ran through these woods. A stream that eventually flowed out through the woods to become his stream. It’d help him clean off and satisfy his instinctual need to wash himself clean of the unworthy alpha. The scent of him offended his senses. Even as he wanted to bask in getting rid of the unworthy pursuer. But there wasn’t time. There were so many things he needed and no time.

There were other alpha’s stalking the night. Smiling deep maroon eyes set above sharp cheek bones, flashed in his minds eye. He sneered. _Traitor! Pursuer!_ He’d delight in sinking his fangs in his throat and ripping! His righteous rage shifted abruptly to overwhelming need as his insides clenched with a deep-seated need. Emphasizing how woefully empty he was. How far he was from his seldomly indulged in toys and warm of his nest.

He stumbled on a few steps further. Pausing, eyes searching for threats in the dark as he leaned against a sturdy tree trunk. The omega desperately trying to keep his body under control, even as rational thought escaped him.

His entire body overly sensitized and burning.

He _needed!_

He pushed away and stumbled on; steps less sure. Less quiet. Less focused on stealth as he focused on his need to move to get clean and safe.

He _ached!_ He _needed!_

Will whined piteously.

***O*O*O***

Hannibal paused as his eyes alighted on the second body he’d come across in his tracking of Will. The man’s throat was ravaged. The remnants a bloody chunk of ragged flesh spat on the ground beside it. The meat as rejected by the omega as the alpha had been.

Hannibal couldn’t have stopped the proud purr that rose up from his chest and into his throat if he’d tried. Maroon eyes rimmed in alpha red, flashing with pride and pleasure at his Will’s successful dispatching of those pursing him.

He stepped closer to the body. Unwilling to deny the desire for a closer look at Will’s work. The beauty in the violence that was both savage and efficient in its brutality. His omega having obviously taken the unsuspecting alpha by surprise.

Almost exactly like the first, except the first hadn’t been caught completely unawares. Had been able to put up a brief fight before his omega had taken him down. At least that was what he had summarized by the slight scent of Will’s blood in the air. A scent that had been almost completely hidden under the scent of the omega’s heat pheromones. One Hannibal might have missed if he wasn’t so attuned to Will’s scent.

Hannibal forced himself to tear his gaze away from the body, briefly lamenting that there wasn’t the time to take something from the bodies of Will’s fallen pursuers. He’d love to be able to serve up their kidneys, perhaps even their lungs to the omega as a succulent offering for the omega. They’d make fitting food for the omega to recoup his strength after his heat. It was no matter. Hannibal had a well-stocked freezer and pantry. His omega would not be left wanting once he managed to get the fiery thing home.

Which may take more coaxing than he’d initially anticipated. His lips curled up in a slight smirk. That was his Will. He never failed to surprise him. Seemed to take delight in being the sole person Hannibal couldn’t predict. And he, himself took a perverse delight in not being able to predict the omega.

He took a last look at the bloodied and discarded body of the alpha. Committing it to memory as he had the last. Determined to memorize them and commit them to paper. A tribute to his Will’s violence. A taste.

A tease of what their life together could be.

He closed his eyes. His nostrils flaring as he inhaled deeply. The small smile playing across his lips deepening smugly. He was closing in. Will was only fifteen minutes ahead of him at the least. Half an hour at the most. He started away from the site of the second kill he’d come across, his predatory gait coming to an abrupt halt as he caught a whiff of Will’s scent pressed against the tree. Had he stumbled here?

He pressed a hand to the trunk, with a mild frown, inhaling deeply once more. Taking in the scent of tree sap, the damp musky scent of the woods and most importantly Will. No, he hadn’t stumbled into the tree. He’d paused. He was slowing. The omega’s heat deepening. Hannibal let out a predatory sound, low and deep. Anticipation for the end of his hunt deepening and the prize that awaited him at the end of it.

His Will. Not soft and needing. But feral and wild. Willing to claw unworthy candidates apart with his small fangs and blunted claws. His blood swelled at the very thought. Of rising to the challenge and satiating the omega’s need to be overwhelmed, pressed into the warm safety in their nest and caged in the safety of a worthy alpha’s arms.

_Be patient just a little longer my Will. I’ll have you soon. You have my word._ He practically purred the thought as he stalked deeper into the woods, steps hastening as much he could whilst keeping his steps quiet. His head tilted up as he scented the air, tracing the richness of the musk of his omega’s heat.

The pheromones where so strong in the air now despite the time that had passed that, that he could practically taste them on his tongue. The phantom promise in the taste making saliva pool in his mouth and his cock already heavy in his suit pants from the moment he’d first caught traces of Will’s heat in the air, throbbing uncomfortably against the quality materials confines.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Full warnings for sex and dubious consent due to heat and Will's feelings in regards to Hannibal in their current circumstances.  
> Also warning for the first part, one alpha gets really close to Will, I don't wanna spoil, but you know. Will's ok.  
> We also have one smitten cannibal who grows more and more enamoured with Will as the Hunt progresses because of course he does lol. xD
> 
> It's been ages since I've written any smut and I've never written omega verse smut before so I hope it's at the very least ok and that I have completely butchered it.
> 
> And yes, this fic has once again grown a chapter. Am I surprised? Not at this point, but I do think there shouldn't be too much story left to tell here. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy :)

**CHAPTER 4**

Will crept out of the shadows of the shrubbery that boarded the bank of the softly flowing stream. His breathes coming raggedly from his throat as he worked to suppress the stream of needy, keening whines that wanted to escape him.

His body growing more and more uncomfortable. His pants now nothing more than a drenched, abrasive inconvenience. He was struggling to recall why he still had them on when they felt so coarse and confining to his damp oversensitive skin.

He crossed the last of the distance, crouching down and delving his hands into the scrubbing his hands over each other to hastily clean them of the drying blood. Before he splashed the water up over his face. The omega inhaling sharply at the icy cold water splashing against his aching nipples and heated skin.

His inhalation left him in a low whine as he scooped more water up to clean his dripping chin of the sticky blood that was drying in uncomfortable cakes against his skin. The omega stilled as the soft sounds of the woodland wildlife suddenly quieted into complete silence. That was the only warning Will had, before a solid weight collided with him. An alpha springing from the darkness. Will, let out a keen exclamation of sound at the impact and shock of being taken by surprise.

His keen turned to an enraged snarl as he felt the alpha tugging at his pants, seeking to rid him of the sodden material that clung to his skin. It was then that he remembered why he’d resisted ridding himself of them as the alpha huffed above him, struggling with the wet with his slick material as it clung to him stubbornly. Resisting the alpha’s insistent, impatient tugs.

Will thrashed beneath the bulk of the alpha. A snarl of protest slipping past his bared teeth as he sought to throw the bulk of the alpha off him. The heavy musk of his pheromones urging him to surrender, even as he flaunted his nose in displeasure at the scent.

It was wrong. The alpha was all wrong.

“Hush, omega,” the alpha atop him grunted, pressing a hand to his throat in a bid to sooth him into compliance with the pressure a collar might put on his omegan pressure points. Will whined, his muscles relaxing against his Will. Even as his inner omega snarled in infuriated protest. This wasn’t his alpha!

“Hush now. I’lll see you taken care of omega,” the alpha promised, fingers stroking over the omega’s scent gland, “You’ll feel better tied on my knot. You’ll see.”

Will let out a soft sound. One that was meant to pluck at an alpha’s protective instincts. The omega silently cursing the fact that he’d let his need to be clean of the inferior alpha had led him to distraction.

And now… now here he was. Moments from being mounted by another alpha. One that he’d never consider. The very scent of him, the feel of his body against his. It was wrong! All wrong, but he couldn’t move! Couldn’t fight. Not with that delicious pressure against his nape. The pressure against them enough to sooth a distressed omega into compliance for their safety. And it wouldn’t be much longer before the alpha managed to tug his slacks off.

The clinging when wet material only meant to provide enough distraction to give him a moment. He just needed…

_Oh. That felt nice…_

The omega let out a low whine. The sound completely beyond his control as the alpha smoothed his hand over flushed and overheated skin of his hip before the alpha moved to pull at his slacks again. The hand clamped over his throat, the fingers digging precariously into his nap, shifted as the alpha let out a low grunt as the slacks started to give.

Will blinked as the agitated energy returned to his limbs in a rush. His fingers dug into the dirt as the alpha panted above him. Knuckles grazing the rough surface of a rock. The omega able to make out the alpha’s mumbled platitudes over the pounding of blood in his ears. He felt blindly for the rock, closing his hand around it and swung.

The infuriated omega rearing up to follow through as the alpha rocked to the side. Stunned by the unexpected solid blow to the head. Will flipped their positions, straddling the alpha as he slammed the rock down again and again. Chest heaving as blood splatted against his chest and throat, joining the sweat and water on his skin, that was flushed with heat despite the briskness of the breeze that was blowing through the woods.

Slamming the rock into the alpha’s head a final time Will let the bloodied rock slip from his hand to fall to the ground with a soft thud. He rocked back on his calves, chest heaving with a rush of adrenaline.

The omega purring in self-satisfaction at having overcome yet another alpha in this race against time.

“Beautiful…” a familiar voice breathed with reverence. The sound of it snapping Will’s attention to the second alpha that had come upon him unawares. Overly sensitive body tensing, instincts in overdrive.

Hannibal took a slow step closer as Will slowly rose from his crouch, standing victorious over his kill, blood from back spatter and his previous victim splattered over chest and chin, “Glorious, vicious creature,” Hannibal purred with reverence as he drank in the sight of his Will, beautiful didn’t cover the awe he felt, “I’d worship you.”

Will sneered, omega fangs bared threateningly, a low angry omega growl rumbling from his chest as he glared.

Hannibal felt a pleased shiver run through him, “Do you still plan to kill me, Will?” his question was met with silence. The omega’s stance shifting subtly, but it was enough to give the alpha his answer. He smiled, pleased and proud, “Cunning boy.”

And then Will was on him, the omega slamming into him. The alpha fighting the instinct to brace against the onslaught. Allowing the omega to take him to the ground with out a fight. He hit the ground heavily. His hands grasping Will’s narrow hips as his weight settled over him even as the air was punched out of him, leaving him breathless and gasping for air. He’d only managed to take a breath before the omega’s fist was slamming into his face solidly, bruising his cheekbone. Pain shooting up into his eye. He turned his face towards the enraged omega again, just in time for the fist to come swinging down again.

This time he tasted blood as his teeth split his lip. He felt his nose sting from another hit and then broke from the impact of another blow. Then just as suddenly as the onslaught began – it stopped.

Will frowned down at the alpha beneath. An alpha that was smiling, fangs stained red with his blood from his split lips and gums. Holding him steady as he beat him. It wasn’t what he was expecting. The alpha was supposed to fight.

Why wasn’t he trying to stop him?

He felt the alpha’s hands tighten slightly around his hips before the alpha rolled his hips up. Pressing the prominent bulge where he was slick and hot and empty… so empty it hurt. Will pressed a warning hand against the alpha’s throat, forcibly swallowing down a whine full of want and need for what was hidden beneath the tailored cloth, even as he pressed down against it, an instinctual rocking of his hips.

“Will… take what you need, sweet boy.”

Will was silent for a long moment, golden eyes staring down at the alpha’s red rimmed ones, before he let out a trembling whine as the alpha rolled his hips up again. Will whined, torn. The alpha beneath him had hurt him. Deeply. Had slaughtered their daughter and had almost broken him with the belief that he’d not just killed her but consumed her. Eaten her like the father he’d killed to protect her from.

His hand tightened further around the alpha’s broad throat, his omega gold eyes narrowing. this alpha couldn’t be trusted. Had proven over and over that he couldn’t be trusted. That Will couldn’t trust him.

But he was _sooo_ empty and he _needed_ and the alpha was lying so sweetly beneath him, the hot hard girth of him pressing where his ached with how completely empty he was. The promise of an alpha knot so close and yet so far. Separated by two too many layers of fabric.

And _God_ the alpha smelt soo good! Will just wanted to nuzzle into it, bask in it as he split himself open on the hot pulsing hardness beneath him. It’d fill him up soo good. He knew it would. Had often thought of it…

_Before…_

Will whined again. The sound splitting the air high, needy, desperate and hurting. He hated him. Hated the alpha, but he needed, wanted him. Wanted to feel the alpha deep inside him. To feel him stretching him wide on his knot. And with the virile alpha so sweet and pliant beneath him, gazing up at him, like the omega was the entirety of his world… it was hard to hang on to the desire to beat his face in.

Only this one alpha had ever looked at him like that. Had ever made him feel valued. Will tightened his hand about the alpha’s throat a bit more, feeling the steady pulse beating beneath the hot skin. Omega gold meeting alpha red.

“This doesn’t mean I forgive you!” Will snarled, before his free hand was pulling at their slacks, practically ripping the alpha’s open in his hurry to expose him. The alpha letting out a rumbling sound that the omega ignored as he started to pull at his own sticky with his own slick slacks as they clung to his hips and thighs.

“Of course not, Mylimasis,” Hannibal breathed, his voice coming out husky and strained as he bit down harshly on his lower lip as he smothered the need to roll them, to press the omega into the dirt and cover him with his weight and rid him of the pesky slacks that were making him twist and contort on top of him, hand disappearing from his throat to have the use of both hands. 

It wouldn’t take much for his omega to turn violent again and he had the feeling that if he took control at the wrong moment the omega would return to seeking his death instead of his knot. His hands tightened involuntarily around the hips of the whining and squirming omega atop him.

Will let out a keening whine as he finally managed to squirm enough to get a single leg free of the clinging slacks, baring his overheated skin to the cool night air. His aching hole clenching with need at the stimulation. He settled himself back on the alpha, knees splayed on either side of his hips, before he lowered himself down. A hand grasping the base of the alpha’s cock, fisting the still loose skin of his slightly swelling knot making the alpha let out a deep grunt, that became an almost wounded punched out sound as Will sank down on the alpha’s cock. His slick aching hole so wet and ready that he was able to take the solid girth with ease, seating himself on it in a smooth motion. His back arching as he keened with delight at the feel of the full hot heaviness of the alpha’s cock inside of him.

The alpha peered up at the omega’s through half-lidded eyes, committing the his first sight of his omega awash in pleasure at the feel of him buried deep inside of him, their hips flushed together as Will easily took him to the root. The slick walls of him tight and hot around him. His omega’s inner muscles clutching at him as he rolled his up in time with Will’s own movements as the omega sought the release, he’d long denied himself.

Will rocked up and back fluidly letting his instincts guide his increasingly needy movements, a chorus of purring whines falling from his parted lips in punched little gasps as the head of the alpha’s cock found his sweet spot. Tormenting the rounded nub inside of him with each movement. The omega panted, the feel of the alpha’s hands on his hips bruising, he delighted in the feel of it, of being so marked by the alpha he’d deemed worthy of being inside of him. Of potentially siring his pups. This alpha would give him a strong healthy litter to nurture and protect.

His pace quickened, frantic with a growing need as the ache stretched and built inside of him, inside of him a sweet ache that demanded more. Always more. He threw his head back practically bounding on the alpha’s hips, rising to swiftly sink down on the thick pulsing girth, feeling the growing knot against his needy hole, but not breaching. Not filling and stretching him out to his limits.

He needed it. Needed to be so full it’d be impossible to fit more. To be locked together with the alpha and bred.

But something was missing. Not quiet right, something wasn’t enough. There was a cool breeze against his back, detracting from the rising pleasure, from his need, making a niggly instinctual alarm blare. He was exposed. He needed the weight of his alpha. Needed the safety of his heat surrounding him, pinning him down. He craved it, craved being pressed into the safety of his nest as his alpha covered him. The two of them cheek to cheek, fingers intertwined as he kept him still as he bred him.

Took care of him.

He whined with dissatisfaction, moving faster, motions becoming desperate as he rode the alpha’s cock. His orgasm slipping away as he couldn’t help but become more and more focused on the feeling of exposure.

He let out a distressed keen, tears of frustration welling in his eyes, shaking his head desperately, chest rising and falling rapidly with shuddering panicked breathes. Needing and unable to reach it. Unable to take what he needed. Not from this alpha, who was perfect. Who he wanted to cut his omega fangs on and mark in so many different ways. But couldn’t. The alpha couldn’t be trusted for more than this.

More than satisfying his need. Couldn’t be trusted to protect to give him what he really needed. What he craved from an alpha he’d bond with. The feeling of safety and trust as he was blanketed by him.

Safety but this alpha wasn’t safe. Not for Will, and not for any pups that their union could quicken if it took.

He let out another distressed sound, almost dislodging the alpha’s cock from inside of him as his movements became erratic in his need to get off, get away… he wasn’t sure, except not moving wasn’t an option.

He _needed_ to move! He _needed_ to come, but he _couldn’t_ it kept slipping away! He let out a surprised cry as his sound of distress broke Hannibal’s already slipping grasp on his control. The alpha rising up in a quick movement and rolling so that the omega was on the ground the alpha above him. A solid weight pressing him into the dirt. The heavy girth of the alpha’s cock once again seated firmly inside of him.

The edge of his knot teasing against his wet puffy rim, that tightened painfully around the alpha’s length as the omega tensed, nails digging into his sides as the omega gripped him, small fangs bared as he snarled. The sound more panicked than the threat Hannibal imagined the omega was wanting to imply.

Hannibal let out a soothing purr that rumbled deeply from his chest, before slowly leaning down and smoothing his nose over the omega’s cheek, fully aware of the threat of the omega’s bared fangs if he chose to snap them.

The omega’s thighs tensed about his hips, squeezing, but didn’t attack. Emboldened, Hannibal nuzzled against the omega’s cheek, before pulling back. His eyes met the even through the haze of his heat driven need were staring up at him with wariness; fangs still bared. Though his lips weren’t drawn back in a full snarl anymore. He dipped down, cautious and slow. Knowing he’d taken the reigns perhaps before the omega was fully willing to allow it.

He touched the tips of their noses together, before, when he received nothing but a blink and a hitched breath, nuzzled them together. Hoping to sooth and calm the omega’s fears. He meant no harm to him.

And now, more than before even. He regretted the actions he’d taken that caused the omega’s belief that he had designs to cause him more harm. He nuzzled and purred, smoothing their cheeks together with all the affection and adoration he felt for the omega beneath him. Trying to convey that he meant no harm to him. That he wanted to worship him, to care for him during his times of need.

That the only times he wished to see him writhing in agony was the type that came from unceasing and unrelenting pleasure given from his own body. Pleasure he hoped to give in anyway that the omega would allow him in the future.

The omega’s rounded nails, relaxed against his shirt, instead sliding up and then down in smooth caress, before tugging his dress shirt that still tucked into his ripped open pants to slide his hands up under the cloth to feel the burning heat of the soft skin of his back. He smoothed his hands flat against the smooth plains of his back, feeling the taunt muscles, straining with the effort to keep still above him. To not thrust into Will’s tight welcoming wet heat.

“Alpha,” Will whined against his cheek as the alpha nuzzled against the curls by the top of his ear, his voice making the alpha pause. The omega feeling his back expand and then still beneath his spread palms, “ _Please!_ You’re knot. I need your knot,” he shifted beneath Hannibal’s weight, attempting to roll his hips up against the pressure, whining when it the rounded edges of the alpha’s knot merely pressed against his tight rim, but not stretching him like he needed it too, “It hurts! _Alpha!_ Knot, knot, knot, knot…”

Hannibal expelled the breath he’d been holding like it had been punched out of him as the omega continued to babble beneath him, pleading so sweetly to be stuffed full of his alpha. To be bred and plugged full of him.

“Shh, I’ll give it too you Will,” he promised and Will whined as he felt the muscles in the alpha’s back flex beneath his hands as he rutted against him, battering the omega’s prostate with the head of his cock, making the omega keen, his head leaning back as he arched his spine pressing his chest against the alpha’s, exposing the vulnerable column of his throat to the alpha’s hungry gaze.

The alpha feasted on the sight as the omega’s legs wrapped tightly around his hips, ankles crossing as he tried to urge the alpha to thrust deeper.

“Alpha, knot, knot, knot,” Will babbled as the growing bulge at the base of Hannibal cock pressed against his hole, teasing at the promise of stretching him wide, before retreating as the alpha kept to his punishing rhythm.

“Soon, Will,” Hannibal breathed against the omega’s throat, not having been able to resist the chance offered to him to bury his face in the source of Will’s scent gland, one he ached to bite into. To mark the fierce, wild omega as his, “You’re greedy hole doesn’t want to stretch wide enough to let me in.”

“ _Noooo!_ Alpha, it does. It can. I can take it. _Please_ alpha. Give it to me!” Will cried, desperate for it now, nails once again claw, raking down Hannibal’s back, leaving marks. Some deep enough to seep blood. The heels of his feet digging into the alpha’s tail bone as he tried to press him deeper inside of him as the alpha drew back.

“Shh,” Hannibal purred, unreasonably pleased at just how much Will wished to take his knot, even if it was just his heat talking. Determined that one day, Will would wish to have his knot because he wanted it. Heat or no, “I know you can,” he soothed, “You’ll take me so well,” he purred, “Just trust me to take care of you.”

Will’s nails bit into his flesh again, but he offered no other protest as Hannibal began moving inside of him again, Will’s sweet keening cries music to his ears akin to the finest symphony as he worked his boy towards climax once more. He fisted one hand in Will’s sweaty curls and his other clamped down on the meat of his boy’s thigh, keeping him firmly locked in place as he deepened his thrusts, his knot pressing and stretching his omega’s puffy rim, until on one final powerful thrust, his knot slid past the tight ring of muscle that stretched to accommodate him, before sealing around it, locking them in place as his knot swelled to full size.

The omega beneath him, practically howling in pleasure as the feel of his knot sealing them together as his prostate was battered and abused by Hannibal’s cock had the omega coming, his little cock painting their bellies with his seed.

Hannibal lunged, sinking his fangs into the omega’s gland, claiming him as the omega’s tight spasming channel tossed him over the edge, milking of his seed as he continued to rock against the panting omega as he rode out their orgasms drawing them out until the omega whimpered in overstimulation.

Hannibal lay atop him, breathing hard, being careful not to crush the omega, only for the omega to make a discontented sound, before pulling the alpha down until his full weight of resting against him, pressing him into the dirt.

The omega letting out a contented sigh at the feel of the alpha’s full weight.

Hannibal smiled and nuzzled the omega throat, before laving his tongue against the wound, he’d bitten into Will’s throat, marking him as his mate. The alpha savoring the taste of his mate’s lifeblood whilst soothing the mark.

Once they were free, he’d need to see to it to ensure that there was no chance of infection. Normally it wouldn’t be an issue between a mated pair, but out here amongst the dirt and muck. He wouldn’t risk his mark being poisoned with infection. Neither would he risk his mate in such a way.

Hannibal, nuzzled against his newly claimed mate again, content to simply enjoy their quiet moment, before the after glow faded and Will came back to himself for a few moments before the next wave of his heat took him under again.

He knew the exact moment Will came back to himself as he tensed around him, causing another wave of come to fill Will, the omega gasping at begin filled further by the alpha’s seed – there was already so much of it.

He could feel it. The fullness of it. It made the satisfied omega in him want to purr. Will, however grimaced slightly as he felt the alpha’s knot tug uncomfortably against his rim as he attempted to shift away slightly.

Hannibal shifted, clasping a hand on Will’s hip to keep him still, “Careful, there’s still some time remaining before it’ll go down enough for us to safely part,” he cautioned, carefully shifting them so that he wasn’t on top of the omega anymore, but closely snuggled side by side, arms, looped about the omega’s slender frame.

A frame that was too slender. He’d need to coax the omega into eating more.

Will nodded and swallowed heavily, feeling the throbbing in his gland from the alpha’s fangs sinking into his flesh and claiming. He lifted a hand, brushing his fingers under the edges of the rent flesh that’d soon scar over.

Hannibal caught his hand before he could probe to far at the wound, “Your hands are filthy,” he cautioned.

“I didn’t kill you,” Will muttered, frowning into the darkness, stomach churning, he was mated to Hannibal.

Hannibal tilted his head as he observed Will, “Disappointed?”

Will was silent for a long moment, feeling exhausted at even the thought of trying to sort through the emotions running rampant, before he let out a shaky breath, feeling tears prick hotly at the backs of his eyes. Damn omega heat hormones! He refused to cry in front of the alpha – his. He swallowed heavily, feeling the skin tugging at the mating bite marring his flesh, “I don’t think there’s a word to describe what I’m feeling.”

Hannibal nodded, accepting the answer. He nuzzled gently against the omega’s throat purring, hoping to sooth. Only for Will to turn away from the action as much as he could whilst still tied to the alpha by his knot.

Hannibal sighed out a breath and instead petted a hand gently through Will’s curls, gently massaging his scalp, shamelessly taking full advantage of the fact that Will couldn’t escape him at that moment to show him affection and care.


End file.
